The Sheep and the Devil
by Sailor-Fennekin
Summary: Here's a little story about a Tasmanian Devil girl named Jasiri meeting a sheep girl named Rini,hope you enjoy. I suck at summaries. :/


It was a hot,summer day as the intense heat from the sun battered it's rays onto the poor animals of the forest. Everyday,most of the animals go to the giant waterfall at the edges of the forest to cool off,it is a secluded area full of thickets that let just a little sunlight through enough to beautifully light up the adult animals sat in the water and either relaxed or talked with each other while the children played,splashing the cool water onto each other and the adults.

Rini and her bear family came to these falls everyday with each other to cool off,Mama and Papa bear sat in the refreshing water while Rini and her little bear "brother",Max played splashing water on each other and jumping around to and fro,eventually,Rini's other friends came in,a fox,bunny,skunk and bird came to join Rini in her game and was loving every second of it.

"I gotcha now!" Max cried as he jumped on Rini into the water,splashing water on the other friends,they all stood there for a minute before Rini laughed she noticed someone at the side of the tree far away from the water,their arms up and eyes closed,relaxing. Rini tilted her head in curiosity as she got up to look at the stranger.

The animal was almost completely black,except for a brown muzzle and white V-like pattern on their chest,their bangs were big and almost covered their face and fangs long enough to be protruding out of their mouth,the animal really didn't look friendly but what made Rini curious was that the animal had a similar body shape to hers,almost like a Animoid.

"...What's wrong,Rini?" the little fox asked.

"Hey,Foxy,who is that?" Rini answered as she pointed to the black animal.

Foxy shivered a little bit before answering."...That's Jasiri..." Foxy grimaced.

"...Jasiri..." Rini repeated "She looks friendly."

Foxy nearly choked on his own spit.

"F-friendly?" Foxy turned to stare at Rini,pulling a funny face."She's anything BUT friendly! Get on her wrong side and she'll tear you shreds with those claws,I'd be careful if I was you." Foxy finished as he shook his head. Rini glared at him

"How do you know she's mean if you've never even talked to her before? Foxy broke out into a cold sweat.

"I...Um..." the fox cub stuttered over his own words,Rini sighed and turned back around and began to walk over to Jasiri's direction.

"Ah! No Rini wait!" Foxy called out before faceplanting into the water out of defeat. "She's done for..." the cub gurgled into the water.

Jasiri sighed as she took in the fresh air of the forest,everyday was the the same to her,she just wish that there was at least someone to come and change her life,even if she wont admit it,and it looks like Jasiri is going to get her wish.

Jasiri's ears slightly flicked as she heard the sounds of soft paws againt the grass and stopping right in front of her. Jasiri opened her eyes to she a sheep girl standing right in front of her,soaking wet and smiling at the animoid. Jasiri snorted.

"Whaddya want from me?" The marsupial snorted,Rini did nothing but smile,ignoring to the hostile greeting,Rini was normally shy but for some reason,she didn't feel like that around this animoid.

"Oh nothing~" the sheep beamed,Rini walked right next to Jasiri and plopped her butt onto the soft grass,all while having a cute smile on her face. Jasiri glared at her.

"Go away."

"No."

Rini was really testing the waters now.

" Go away." Jasiri repeated.

"No." Rini repeated,Jasiri growled,baring her fangs.

"This is your last warning before I tear your sheepy little ass,get the hell away from me NOW." Jasiri was desperate to get Rini away from her,she hated to be around people,even for a second.

Rini was taken aback for a second by the growling and profanity but still stood her ground."Im not going to leave you alone." Rini sternly said.

Jasiri just about had enough and unsheathed her claws and rose her paw ready to strike,but then all of sudden, stopped,all while Rini didn't even flinch.

Rini laughed "I knew you wouldn't hurt me." Jasiri sheathed her claws back in and turned around,her back facing Rini,she was really embarrassed of her outburst just now.

There was silence for awhile.

"...Hey Jasiri,you wanna play?" Rini quipped,also ignoring the fact that she nearly just got her face shredded by the same person she was trying to make friends with.

Jasiri only turned her head over her shoulder to look at the sheep."No." she instantly replied before turning back around.

"Are you lonely?" Rini accidentally touched a serious nerve there.

"...I'm not..." Jasiri mumbled. "Why are you even asking me anyways?"

Rini's eyes drooped as she shook her head."No...It's just that,you looked so lonely,kind of like you need a friend or like at least someone to talk you,Y'know."

Jasiri's heart jumped at the words as she fully turned around to face Rini. The two stared at each other for a long time,as soon as Jasiri opened her mouth to speak,someone called out.

"Rini,It's time to go!" a soft voice called,it was Mama bear.

"Oh no,I gotta go..." Rini sulked before turning to Jasiri "Im Rini,by the way,I hope we can be friends!" Rini grabbed Jasiri's paws and shook them before getting up and running over to the bears. Jasiri stared at Rini in the distance before staring at the paw that the sheep had just shook.

". _..It's just that,you looked so lonely,kind of like you need a friend or like at least someone to talk you,Y'know."_ the words echoed in the marsupial's mind has she got up and began to walk home,the air now feeling much cooler and the beautiful sunlight casting it's golden rays onto the forest.

...The next day,everyone came to the waterfalls to cool down,Rini came back today but instead of playing with her brother and friends,she ran to the same tree from yesterday to see if Jasiri was there,and luckily enough,she was there.

"Hello~" Rini beamed as she sat down next to the animoid,for some reason,Jasiri did'nt move away or sneer at the girl,and was a little bit happy to see her again.

"So...I think we got off on the wrong foot,expecally with you trying to rip off my face and all."

Jasiri blushed."S-sorry..." Rini slightly gasped. Jasiri was starting to show emotion! well we're getting there,one step at a time.

"So...I've been wondering,what kind of animal are you?" Rini questioned as she cocked her head to one side.

Jasiri hesitated a bit before responding,"Im a Tasmanian Devil..."

Rini was amazed "A Tasmanian Devil?! That's so cool!" her eyes were sparkly.

Jasiri nervously laughed."Y-yeah..."

"I've never seen one in the woods though,where are you from?"

"...I-I...I don't remember." the devil hung her head low.

"I see,...say Jasiri do you enjoy being by yourself?"

Jasiri would've normally gotten angry at the question,but all she did was sigh.

"Well...yeah I do,I don't like to be around others...or have friends..." Jasiri's eyes kept darting away from Rini's watchful gaze.

"Why?" Rini really seemed to like to ask questions.

"Because Im tired of being hurt by the people you trust,I had no one for like almost my entire life,and friends? Ha! they're not worth my time,when they're ready,they'll just ditch you the first chance they get or pick on you and all that good shit,and trying to make friends here is impossible since no one within a 10 mile radius wants to even fucking talk to me,I-Im sick of it,Im sick and tired of people treating me like garbage,why?!...I deserve to be alone..." Jasiri began to break down into tears,she never vented to anyone to her problems before,Rini pulled Jasiri into a tight embrace.

"Jasiri...Im so sorry you had to go through that,but listen,I know it will get better for you,I swear,you have to make friends with the right people and no one shouldn't have to treat you like don't deserve to be alone,when you're alone for too long,it makes you want to do bad things...sometimes I feel that way too...but it won't last forever,eventually,you'll meet someone would will be by your side no matter what and will always be there for you,I promise."

"...and If you want...I'll be your friend..."

Jasiri's eyes opened up in shock before letting out a wail and holding Rini closer,no one strangely paying any attention to them. Hot tears streamed down Jasiri's jet black fur as she bawled her eyes out while Rini held her close and stroked her head.

"Thank you,Rini..."

...Jasiri and Rini have been friends for roughly 3 months now,everyday they meet up at the same tree and talk,Jasiri was now becoming more and more comfortable with Rini and more of her non-hostile personality was beginning to shine through,Max,Foxy and the others miss playing with Rini but were too afraid to ask her since she was around Jasiri all the time,so they eventually played in the water without her.

But one day,when Rini went to the tree...Jasiri wasn't there...

Rini wondered and began to search the forest for her,the hot sun beating down on her fur made it impossible to keep focus as she trotted through the forest. After an hour,Rini sat down on a rock to rest,panting heavily.

Rini closed her eyes somberly. "Jasiri...where are you...?"

All of a sudden,Rini heard a loud cry and thump,she jolted up and ran to the source of the she reached there,she jumped back in horror.

Two teenage,regular grizzly bears were fighting Jasiri,all three were battered and their fur full of blood,but Jasiri looked the worst,looking like she was on the brink of death and was helplessly on the forest floor,bleeding.

One of the Grizzlies spat in her face,"You're so weak,you boats how strong you are and how you'll kick our asses but you go down after like what? five swipes n' bites? fuckin pathetic." to add insult to injury,the bear kicked Jasiri's battered body and laughed as the two walked away.

Rini imminently jumped out the bushes to her friend,"Jasiri!" she cried as she held her up,Jasiri was practically struggling to breathe.

"R-Rini..." she rasped

Rini smiled with tears in her eyes."I-Im here.."

"Rini,Im sorry...I...I think Im gonna die..." Jasiri spat up some blood and the tears from Rini's face was overflowing.

"N-no!"

"Im sorry,Rini...At least I was a good friend...to...you..." Jasiri passed out in Rini's arms due to the blood loss,Rini straight up panicked and ran all the way back to the waterfall,screaming for help.

...Jasiri felt life regain in her body as she tried to sit up,but a sharp pain scourged through her body and she plopped back down onto the soft bed,she noticed that she was all bandaged up,Rini looked from her desk to see that Jasiri woke up and was so relived that she jumped into the bed with her and cuddled her.

"Thank the Great prince of the Forest,you're alive!" Rini was so overcome with joy that she began to cry,Jasiri looked around in her surroundings to see that she was in a bed room,the floors and walls was like in a cave but there was like Animoid objects present in the room such as a TV and bed,It was night time outside and she guessed that she was in Rini's home right now.

"W-what happened to me...?" Jasiri slurred,still feeling under the weather.

"You w-was bleeding so much and you p-passed out so I ran and got help and luckily the forest doctor,Dr. Willy Wombat was at the waterfalls today and he fixed you right up,I was so relived when he said you was going to live...I dont know what I would do without you,I spent the whole day worrying myself sick over...you..." Rini's words began to slur as she nuzzled herself into Jasiri's chest and fell asleep. Jasiri stared down at the sleeping sheep and smiled.

She felt so happy...that she finally had someone to care for her and actually treat her like a normal person,but then she just kept staring at Rini's face,the light from the lamp bringing out her adorable features and Jasiri blushed heavily as her heart began to beat faster and faster.

" _W-Was she always this cute?!"_

And then,Jasiri couldn't help it but stoke Rini's soft cheek as Rini subconsciously purred and nuzzled herself into Jasiri more.

 _"So cute~"_

Jasiri stopped stroking and bent down to Rini's face and then... kissed her. She closed her eyes,being immersed into the kiss before pulling back,before realizing what she just did and her face was almost fully red.

" Oh GOD _.I can't believe I just did that! Am I having a cru-Nononono,we're just FRIENDS and that's IT...but...it feels wonderful..to have someone to care about me,Im so happy..."_

Jasiri smiled as she pulled Rini into a embrace and fell asleep with the light from the lamp and the window,illuminating over the two.


End file.
